


When The Year Ends (A God's Last Death)

by RamblingsofATeenageFangirl



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Characters Unus and Annus, Crying, I wrote this before the end and it feels more meaningful now, I'm proud of this, Unus Annus, and like a bunch of lore i made up, basically how i view the characters unus and annus, this is my first work in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingsofATeenageFangirl/pseuds/RamblingsofATeenageFangirl
Summary: What happens when the countdown ticks through it's final minutes?What happens when the year ends?What happens when Unus and Annus utter the words 'momento mori' for the last time?What happens who a god dies one last, final time?Four questions, three minutes left, two mystical beings, and one answer for every question:Death.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Unus & Annus
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	When The Year Ends (A God's Last Death)

**Author's Note:**

> quick note stating that I am simply a fourteen year old who wants to write something cool, okay? Be nice, don't be gross, and give feedback in the comments if you'd like!   
> edit: I wrote this before the deletion of the channel and the fact that I was less scared of the end, but instead curious about it, back a few months ago is crazy to me. Unus Annus was something great, and I'm glad it inspired me to create something while I still had the chance.

Unus and Annus were technically immortal, though this contradicted the basics of their strong beliefs. 

They'd die a thousand deaths, and each time, they'd fall into a deep slumber and come back to consciousness after a few hundred years in the grave. This little project Mark and Ethan started had pulled them from the graveyard, and gave them a single year to live. What made Unus and Annus _alive_ was someone rediscovering their beliefs, and truly having faith in them. Sharing the ideas and praising them. 

Eventually, the praise would die out, and they'd pass away when the time came. A never ending cycle of life and death. The two beings took many forms, lived many lives, and experienced many deaths. 

Though this one was definitely the best life so far. And this death would _surely_ be the most **painful.**

This time, they took the form of their youtube counterparts, at least physically. They lived above the Earth, in their little heaven-like dimension. And they watched over Mark and Ethan as they spread their ideas far and wide, just using the platform they had built up over the years. They watched as they made stupid videos, and made each other laugh. They watched as they felt what it was like to experience _life._

The two godly beings would like to think that because of this, they'd live a lot longer then the year. So many people knew of their ideas, and believed in them. They were getting praise, which is all they needed to live. But they knew, deep down, that their lives ended the second that countdown hit zero. 

And this time, the upcoming death seemed so...daunting. Like they wouldn't be coming back, like this was their final death. The one that'd put them in the grave for good. 

This was the first lifetime where they were given a time limit. Every other life, they could predict when it was coming, but they'd never know for certain. They'd feel a drop in their chest when it was near, and a immense feeling of acceptance when the time came. 

_"The never ending ticking is always there to remind us. Of death, of the ending to come of this limited life we live."_

Unus spoke aloud for the first time in what seemed like forever. No matter where you stood in the room, you could always see the projection of the timer on the ceiling. The clicking sound of a one-year timer continued on and on, and it wouldn't stop until the clock hit zero. They had gotten used to the sound, after hearing it for so long. They didn't leave their dimension often, because they could watch over the whole world from up here. The only time the ticking stopped, is the time they spent outside of this place they called home. 

**"Momento mori. Death comes for us all,"** Annus looked up from the hazy picture in front of him, making a motion that caused the image of Mark Fishbach to disappear. 

"Watching over the humans, hmm? I believe they're upset about this whole ordeal as well." Unus sat up from his spot on the bed, looking across the room at his counterpart. They were Unus and Annus, they belonged together and were meant to remain that way. 

"Humans don't make sense. Why are they so upset if they knew this is how it'd end from the start?" he made his way over to Unus, sitting beside him on the bed. 

"The same reason we get sad when we know we're about to die again. _We know it has to end, but we don't want it to_." Unus hummed, looking around the room as he zoned out, listening to the light **'tick, tick, tick'** that always occupied the room. 

"Everything comes to an end. Including us. Nothing is _truly_ immortal." Annus sighed, looking at Unus with an expression the other had never seen on his face. **Fear.**

They never feared death. They accepted it, welcomed it even. But this time, it was different. They weren't sure that they'd wake up again. 

This was their true end. The inevitable death they weren't quite ready for. This channel was the final chapter in their story. The two gods locked eyes, and they recognized emotions that felt almost unreal. 

The invisibility you feel when you're an immortal being seemingly doesn't last forever. They weren't even sure if they could call themselves immortal anymore. 

They had spread their final message, with the help of Mark and Ethan. The world would remember them, or their ideals at the very least. May it be for the stupid challenges the two men did in the videos, or the constant well of humor that both of them held within, they still spread a message. Their beliefs were revealed to the world, in a way that couldn't quite be reversed, even through the deletion of the channel. 

And that's all they really wanted. To spread a message. To make a mark on the world.

_And they had done just that._

Though they were sad, and it felt so odd to say goodbye one last time, this is why they accepted it. They had spent so many lifetimes trying to accomplish this. _This is what they were meant to do._ And now they were there, right at the finish line. 

_And it was scary._

Uncertain. _Inevitable._

**Deadly.**

"Just three minutes left. Many around the world are shedding tears as they wait for this project to end." Unus spoke softly, adjusting the tie of his black suit. He leaned back slowly, laying his back on the soft bed, looking up at the timer on the ceiling. 

"Three minutes and it's all over. How do you feel?" Annus matched his actions, laying back and looking straight up. He listened to the ticking, that seemed to get more intense as they got closer and closer to the end. There were no longer places for the days or hours. Just the three minutes, that slowly ticked by with the sound that they had gotten so used to. 

"Ready. Just a few more minutes, and we can peacefully slip away...knowing that the world will always remember what we stand for." Unus's eyes began to glass over as he thought and thought. About the memories this lifetime held, all the progress that was made throughout it. He thought of all the failures and accomplishments that brought him here. It was so weird to think that this was _it_. 

The end of his road. The last seconds of the timer the measured his entire existence. 

"I'm scared...but ready. This is the last time we have to say goodbye." Annus sighed, and he turned his head away from the ceiling to examine Unus. He remembered all the different forms he had taken. So many different mortals who had awakened them by sharing their message. Unus and Annus _lived_ through them. And their final forms were the only ones people would remember.

And they were okay with that. 

"I never thought the day would come." Unus laid the side of his lead on the bed, facing him and locking eyes with the other godly being. He blinked, and a single tear slid down his face, falling on the sheets of the bed. "Two more minutes," he mumbled, looking back up. 

They took in deep breaths as the clock continued to tick, the timer was running out. They allowed themselves to relish in the memories of the past. Their whole belief was bade around the fact that everything comes to an end, and therefore, you should live life to the fullest. And they had done that. They were happy knowing that the world knew their message, and they could only hope that they helped people with their advice. 

" _Unus,_ " Annus spoke clearly, snapping the two of them out of their daze of acceptance and wonder. Their fear of their final death was replaced by the curiosity of what exactly would happen when the timer ran out, in a little over a single minute. 

" **Annus.** " Unus replied, in a soft voice but sure voice. Tears ran down his face slowly, and Annus found his eyes watering too. They had never felt so many human emotions at once. They weren't humans, they didn't experience those things the same way. But in this lifetime, they _lived_ more then they did in any other. They felt more real.

_More human._

And that was all coming to an end soon enough.

 **"Momento Mori.** " They spoke in unison, watching as the clock continued to tick. 

_Fifty seconds left._

The room began to feel like it was spinning, slowly and softly. The two men closed their eyes, accepting the darkness that was their inevitable end. 

_"Unus,"_ Annus's voice rung out again as the ticking continued to get louder and louder, overtaking their senses and surrounding them. 

**"Annus."**

_"Unus,"_ he repeated himself, and they kept going.

**"Annus."**

They replied to each other, continuously, back and forth. Their voices matched up with the ticking. Unus and Annus reached out to each other, intertwining hands as they felt the room drift in it's continuous circle. They opened their eyes, watching the timer again

_Thirty seconds left._

The white text of the timer switched to black, and the black background faded into a spiral. Black and white. 

_Unus and Annus._

"We made it. This is our end." Annus spoke as he squeezed Unus's hand, watching the spiral and dozing off to the ticking. 

"We did, didn't we?" They looked to each other, locking eyes one last time. 

_**This** is what happens when the year ends. The existence of the two beings that the world believes are 'fictional', comes to a peaceful end. Fifteen seconds left..._

They blinked tears out of their eyes, looking back up. They watched the spiral. They felt the twirling of the room. They listened to the ticking. Until there were just five seconds remaining. 

_00:05_

They closed their eyes, each squeezing the others hand as they felt a sensation that could only be described as floating. They heard the ticking, two more times. It seemed to slow down, and get quieter as they fell. _00:02_

**"Momento Mori..."**

_"Unus Annus."_

They fell into a sleep after the last two ticks. This was it. 

It was all over. Their inevitable end had come, and their story had completed it's final chapter. 

_**The End,** _

**_00:00_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one sitting while listening to the Unus Annus ticking on loop for a at least an hour. I hope you liked it, I'm proud of it!


End file.
